¿Dónde está Cat?
by Mr.Rex
Summary: Una mañana, Cat no llega a la escuela y eso preocupa a Jade, recurriendo a la única persona que querrá ayudarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo una historia que... es un poco extraña, pero bueno. Sólo serán cuatro capítulos, los cuales espero que sean de su agrado, si es así o no, apreciaré que me dejen saber sus opiniones.**

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**¿Dónde está Cat?**

**Capítulo 1**

Era la hora del almuerzo en Hollywood Arts, y en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Robbie leía en silencio, unas notas en su PeraPad, mientras Rex descansaba en su regazo, de vez en cuando, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro, como viendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pronto dos de sus amigos fueron a su encuentro. –Hola Robbie, ¿Qué tal Rex?- Saludó Tori, al ventrílocuo y su muñeco.

-¿Qué hay chicos? - dijo André.

-Estaba revisando el nuevo artículo que escribí y... – empezó a decir Robbie.

-Por favor Rob, se bueno y deja de mostrarle eso a la gente.- dijo Rex, con sobreactuada amabilidad.

-Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo. –discutió el ventrílocuo a su muñeco.

-Amigo, si quieres que lo que escribes tenga éxito, tal vez debas venderlo como somnífero. – concluyó el muñeco. –Oh, miren qué extraño, los ex novios peleando. –agregó con sarcasmo, tras ver que Jade y Beck se aproximaban, ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tienes que hacerme caso, Beck, estoy preocupada. -oyeron decir a la chica gótica, mientras se sentaba junto a ellos, con un levantamiento de cejas como saludo.

-No digo que no lo estés, pero creo que exageras. –respondió Beck, con impaciencia. –Hola amigos.

-Hola. –saludaron los demás. A pesar de que ya tenían que estar acostumbrados a las peleas de la ex pareja, aún se sentían incómodos cuando discutían frente a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Beck? ¿Por qué no le das otra oportunidad a la chica?- preguntó Rex, con malicia en su voz.

-¡Cierra la boca, títere!- gritó Jade, lanzando una mirada asesina al muñeco y abandonando la mesa a pasos acelerados. A pesar de que ella, ya no sentía amor por Beck y que incluso, ya habían limado asperezas, le parecía humillante que todos pensaran que aún quería volver con él.

-¡Rex! – reprochó Robbie.

Entonces, todos vieron como Jade, volvía casi tan rápido como se había ido y tomaba asiento una vez más. –No, esperen, esto es importante.

-Aquí vamos otra vez. –dijo Beck, con impotencia.

-Ayer quedé con Cat, en ir hoy a su casa, para ayudarle a traer unos materiales, para su clase de maquillaje… -dijo Jade.

-¿Tú ayudas a Cat?- preguntó Tori, con sorpresa.

-¡No me interrumpas, Vega! –gritó la chica gótica y todos quedaron en silencio. – "Quede en ayudarle"- repitió furiosa. –Pero cuando fui a su casa, nadie me contestaba. Sé que sus padres no están en la ciudad, así que me preocupé y entré por la ventana, pero no había nadie.

-Cuando no te abren la puerta ¿Entras por la ventana?- preguntó André pareciendo divertido, pero la mirada de Jade, le hizo borrar la sonrisa. –Está bien, no dije nada.

-Llevo todo el día llamándola y mandándole mensajes de texto, pero no me contesta.-continuó ella, y todos pudieron ver en su rostro, que en realidad estaba preocupada. –Creo que le ha pasado algo.

-¿No se te ocurrió que pudo haber tenido que ir a otro lugar?- preguntó Beck, quien llevaba toda la mañana tratando de tranquilizarla, pero ya empezaba a desesperarse.

-¿Y faltar a clases? Cat jamás falta, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando Vega besó a su novio.- alegó Jade.

-¿Por qué tienes que recordar eso ahora? - preguntó Tori, indignada.

-Jade, admite que es muy pronto para preocuparse. –dijo Beck, tras un suspiro. -Cat es muy distraída, seguro que surgió algo y al instante olvidó que tú irías a buscarla.

-No lo sé. –dijo Robbie. –Yo creo que Jade puede tener razón. –admitió.

-Tú eres un idiota. –lo calló Rex. – Seguro que conoció un muchacho y se tomó el día libre para estar con él.

-¡Rex! Cat no es ese tipo de chicas. –discutió el ventrílocuo. –Sólo dices eso porque la invitaste a salir y te dijo que no.

El muñeco abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido por Beck, quien se dirigía a su ex novia. – ¿Te das cuenta de que el único que cree en tu teoría, es el loco que discute con un títere?

-Bueno, yo…-dijo Tori de repente.- Yo creo que, de todas formas deberíamos insistir en llamarla, es decir, si el inconveniente que tuvo, hizo que faltara por primera vez a clases, no debe ser algo insignificante.

Ante ese comentario, todos se quedaron mirando, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Por lo que Jade lanzó una mirada de gratitud a la castaña.

-Sí, sí, jueguen a los detectives. -dijo Rex, malhumorado. –Esa pelirroja debe estar divirtiéndose con alguien más.

-¡Suficiente! _Exclamó Robbie, metiendo el muñeco en su mochila.

-¡No, no, sácame viejo! –gritó Rex, siendo completamente ignorado por su dueño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al final de las clases, Tori Vega guardaba unos libros en su casillero y se preparaba para regresar a su casa. Había sido un día agotador, luego de tratar de tocar el flautín decentemente, sin tener éxito alguno.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar y entusiasmada lo tomó de su bolsillo, pensando que podía ser Cat, pero sus esperanzas se rompieron cuando notó que era Jade. Imaginando que aún tenía que estar en la escuela, empezó a buscarla con la mirada, mientras contestaba. – ¿Qué pasa Jade? ¿Dónde estás?

-En el armario del conserje. Tengo que hablar contigo. Ven. -dijo Jade, tajantemente y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Tori suspiró con resignación y obedeció a la chica gótica. Pudo haberla ignorado, pero la conocía bien y sabía que Jade West, no querría hablar con ella en privado, si no fuese importante. Abrió la puerta del armario y la encontró sentada en el suelo girando unas tijeras sobre su dedo índice. -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la castaña, algo nerviosa. Era imposible no estarlo, cuando Jade tenía tijeras en la mano. -¿Por qué me llamaste? Y… ¿Por qué estás jugando con tus tijeras?

Al notar el miedo de la castaña, Jade giró los ojos hacia el techo y guardó las tijeras en su mochila. - ¿Más tranquila? – preguntó, frustrada.

-Ajá.- contestó Tori.

-Mira, Vega, sé que todos piensan que estoy exagerando, pero conozco bien a Cat y sé que algo anda mal. –dijo Jade, quien se sentía mucho más preocupada que en el almuerzo.

-Te entiendo Jade, pero no podemos hacer nada, excepto esperar. –contestó Tori, con voz suave, buscando reconfortar a su acompañante.

-Tengo…- empezó a decir Jade, pero se detuvo un poco insegura. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir, no sonaría cuerdo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tori, con un tono paciente.

-Tengo una sospecha. –continuó la chica gótica. –Parece una locura, pero creo que es verdad.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué piensas?

-Bueno, es que ayer, Cat estaba muy alegre, diciendo las tonterías que suele decir siempre, hasta que sonó su teléfono. –dijo Jade, tomándose una pausa, para ordenar bien sus palabras. –Vi la pantalla. Era Rex. Cat, no le contestó y cuando le pregunté por qué no lo hacía, comenzó a hablarme de pastelillos.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó Tori, sintiéndose perdida en aquella conversación. –Es Cat. Ella siempre hace cosas extrañas y siempre habla de pastelillos.

-Sí, también lo creí entonces, pero… ¿Viste nuestra discusión en el almuerzo sobre este tema?- agregó Jade, cada vez más insegura de lo que diría. –Creo que Robbie actuó un poco extraño. Cómo si ocultara algo.

La castaña, no pudo contener la risa ante lo que acababa de escuchar. –¿Estás hablando en serio, Jade?- preguntó aún con la sonrisa. La chica gótica, sin embargo la miró sin expresión en el rostro, lo que indicó a Tori que debía tomar en serio el comentario. –Jade, Robbie fue el primero en defender tu teoría. –dijo la castaña, con voz suave. – Si vas a sospechar de alguien, debería ser de Beck. Él ni siquiera consideró que podías tener razón.

Jade vaciló por un momento, hubiese deseado no tener que admitir eso, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería convencer a Tori. –Beck, sólo actúa así, porque cree que estoy tratando de llamar su atención. –dijo, bajando la mirada – Y en cuanto a Robbie… no lo sé, Vega. Él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, pero…- mencionó Jade, e hizo una pausa para suspirar. Ella sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo parecía una locura, pero no podía evitar pensar, que estaba en lo correcto. –Pero Rex, no. Ese muñeco estuvo calumniando a Cat todo el tiempo. -Cuando terminó de hablar, notó en el rostro de la castaña, que su teoría la estaba dejando como una loca.

-Bien, creo que necesitas dejar de pensar en Cat. –dijo Tori, tajantemente.

-Vega, escucha…-empezó a decir Jade, pero fue interrumpida.

-Jade, Rex es un muñeco, no puede lastimar a nadie sin consentimiento de Robbie...- dijo Tori.

-Escúchame Vega, por favor… –continuó Jade, con impotencia.

-Y Robbie es un niño que no mataría ni a una mosca…

-¡Tori, cállate y escúchame, por favor! –gritó la chica gótica, logrando por fin la atención de la castaña. –Yo sé que el muñeco no se mueve sólo, pero Robbie parece creer que sí. Ese chico no anda bien de la cabeza. Y tú lo escuchaste hace un rato, Rex invitó a salir a Cat y ella le dijo que no.

Tori se forzó a considerarlo. Era difícil de explicar, pero cuando Jade le hablaba de ese modo, como si realmente la necesitara, ella no podía rehusarse a escucharla, aunque sus propósitos fueran casi imposibles y sus ideas inverosímiles.

-Vega, tú eres la única que siempre me apoya. –dijo Jade, posando su mirada en la de Tori. –Los demás chicos me tienen miedo y Beck… -suspiró. - Ayúdame por favor.

Jade sabía, que jamás iba a lograr que Tori pensara como ella, pero tenía claro que al final de cuentas, la castaña decidiría ayudarla. Siempre era así, y esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella, aunque jamás pudiera aceptarlo.

-Está bien. –dijo finalmente Tori. – Te ayudaré a descubrir si ese muñeco tonto, tiene algo que ver con Cat.

-Gracias. -dijo la chica gótica, sonando más entusiasmada de lo que en realidad quiso.

Por un segundo, amabas se quedaron mirando, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarse, pero como Tori suponía que pasaría, Jade rompió el encanto, saliendo a pasos rápidos del armario.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer y a quienes comentaron: AsukaMiyamoto, jathanjori98, Victoiousnaomi, caprigirl, LindsayWest, también hubo un comentario sin nombre, a quien agradezco igualmente. **

**Espero que este pequeño capítulo sea de su agrado.**

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 2**

Tori había decidido ayudar a Jade, pero lo haría a su manera. No quería que la chica gótica torturara a su indefenso amigo, por culpa de una simple sospecha. Por otro lado, también empezaba a preocuparse seriamente por Cat, quien llevaba mucho tiempo desaparecida y eso ya no era algo normal.

Se detuvo frente a la casa de Robbie, y tocó el timbre, esperando pacientemente a que alguien atendiera. Entonces la puerta se abrió, revelando al joven ventrílocuo detrás de ella. –Hola Tori. –Dijo él, pareciendo preocupado. -¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No. -dijo ella, rápidamente. –Sólo pasaba por aquí y quise saludar.

-Genial. –exclamó él, con una sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para que Tori pudiese pasar. –No muchas chicas vienen a visitarme.

-No te acostumbres. –Bromeó la castaña.

Caminaron por un amplio vestíbulo, hasta llegar a un saloncito con forma de pentágono que tenía una chimenea, bastante lujosa. –Wow, tienes una gran casa. –dijo Tori, tratando inútilmente de aminorar su sorpresa.

-Un poco grande para mí solo. –dijo el chico, con tristeza.

-¿Y tus padres?

-No están. –Agregó él.

Robbie… -Empezó a decir Tori, recodando el motivo que la había llevado hasta ahí. -¿Por qué pensaste que ocurría algo malo cuando me viste en tu puerta?

-La verdad, es que estoy un poco nervioso por lo de Cat. –dijo él, pareciendo avergonzado. –Sí, ya sé que Jade puede estar siendo un poco paranoica, pero, he estado llamando a Cat y sigue sin contestar.

Tori asintió con la cabeza. Por lo que conocía a Robbie, él era muy débil de carácter y claro que las teorías de Jade podían asustarlo, más aún sabiendo el afecto que el joven tenía por la pelirroja.

-Perdona. –dijo el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Sí, agua estaría bien. –dijo ella.

-A sus órdenes, señorita. – respondió él, con una venia exagerada y salió del salón, sonriendo.

Tori aprovechó que estaba sola y sacó su teléfono para hablar con Jade, tenía que decirle que abandonara sus ideas sobre Robbie y su muñeco, y se concentrara en saber lo que en realidad ocurría.

-¿Qué pasó, Vega? Te estuve esperando. –reprochó Jade, a modo de saludo.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que averiguar por mí misma lo de Rex…-dijo la castaña

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estuviste sola con Robbie y su títere? ¿Estás loca? –Interrumpió Jade, muy alterada.

-Está bien. –dijo Tori, buscando tranquilizarla. –Estoy en su casa ahora. No es como tú crees.

-¡Tori sal de esa casa! ¡No estoy jugando! –dijo Jade, con preocupación en la voz. –Volví a la casa de Cat y encontré su teléfono bajo su cama. Esta mañana Rex la llamó tres veces.

-Bueno…- dijo Tori, confusa, esta vez no encontraba excusa para Robbie, pues ni él, ni Rex, habían mencionado esas llamadas en todo el día.

-¡Estoy yendo para allá! ¡Espérame afuera de la casa!- ordenó Jade, con firmeza.

-Llama a la policía. –pidió la castaña, con torpeza. Aún no podía creer que las cosas fueran como Jade imaginaba.

-¿Y qué les digo Tori? ¿Que el muñeco diabólico secuestró a mi amiga por ocho horas? –Contestó la chica gótica con impotencia. –Sólo sal de ahí. –concluyó y colgó el teléfono.

Tori se sintió abrumada, debía hacerle caso a Jade, pero, todo era tan increíble. Iba a girar en dirección a la salida, cuando antes de darse cuenta, su cuerpo yacía en el suelo y el dolor en su espalda era tan intenso que apenas podía moverse. Levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo para ver a su atacante y vio a Robbie, con Rex en los brazos. Sobre la mano del muñeco, el ventrílocuo sostenía un atizador de chimenea.

-Robbie… -dijo ella y su voz sonó más como un quejido.

-Silencio, muñeca. –dijo Rex.

La castaña vio remordimiento en el rostro de Robbie y pensó en lo que podía ser su única salida. –Robbie, ayúdame. No dejes que me haga daño.

-He dicho silencio. –Ordenó el muñeco, una vez más.

-Rex, basta por favor. –Suplicó Robbie, con voz quebradiza. –Ella es nuestra amiga.

-No te engañes, Rob. Yo soy tu único amigo.

-Robbie, no le creas. – dijo Tori, tratando de levantarse, pero el dolor en su espalda, la volvió a tumbar contra el suelo. –Yo soy tu amiga. Ayúdame por favor.

Robbie pareció considerarlo por un segundo. Se secó las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre y se puso en cuclillas, para estar más cerca de la castaña. Entonces, empezó a reír.

Tori estaba confundía y asustada. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Es genial mi acto ¿No crees?- dijo Robbie, acariciando el cabello de su víctima. –En serio, todos piensan que yo creo que "esto" es real. –dijo, señalando al muñeco en su mano, con insignificancia. –No, Tori. Siempre fui yo.

Tori no podía creer lo que oía. Estaba aterrada, y su cuerpo parecía perder más fuerza cada vez.

-Siempre, Tori, -continuó él. –El de las bromas pesadas, el de la inteligencia, el del talento para conseguir chicas. Siempre yo.

Robbie se acercó más a ella, tomando el teléfono que había caído justo a su lado. –Ahora veamos con quien hablabas. -dijo él, mientras revisaba el PeraPhone. –Uhmm, parece que aún no podemos empezar la fiesta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Aquí va el nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar sus comentarios.**

**Capítulo 3**

Jade conducía lo más rápido que podía, en dirección a casa de Robbie. Se odiaba a sí misma por haber puesto en ese peligro a la castaña. Era obvio que la perfectísima y heroica Tori Vega querría solucionar las cosas, sola. Al llegar, bajó de su auto, y al no ver a Tori cerca, buscó velozmente una ventana por dónde entrar a la casa. Si algo malo le pasaba a Vega, ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

Desde el momento en que encontró el teléfono de Cat y comprendió que sus sospechas eran ciertas, su mente no había descansado ni un segundo, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer. Para ella, Robbie era un inútil, sin mayor talento que manejar un títere grosero, pero siempre había creído que la locura de aquel muchacho, daría problemas algún día; y ahora, que las cosas se habían salido de control, sólo podía preguntarse, qué tan diferentes podían ser Rex y Robbie. Después de todo siempre habían sido amigos y confidentes, por lo que si Rex le había hecho algo a Cat, sin duda alguna, Robbie lo sabía.

Una vez dentro, caminó con cautela por los pasillos de la casa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y eso asustaba cada vez más a la chica gótica, quien, sin poder esperar, sacó de una de sus botas, unas tijeras bastante grandes y afiladas, esperando que pudieran servirle de protección.

Pronto llegó al salón pentagonal, notando a Rex, sentado en uno de los sillones. Se acercó rápidamente, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que sin él, el tímido ventrílocuo estaba perdido. -¡Hey, Robbie Shapiro! –gritó, esperando que el joven apareciera. -¡Ven a jugar… o haré confeti de títere!- agregó, acariciando el rostro de muñeco, con las hojas de sus tijeras.

No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que apareciera frente a ella, un Robbie sereno y desarmado. -Está bien, Jade, juguemos. –dijo el muchacho, en forma de saludo, con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Dónde están Tori y Cat?- dijo ella, con una feroz mirada que, habría hecho temblar al Robbie de siempre, pero esta vez, el chico ni parpadeó. Al ver esto, Jade presionó la punta de sus tijeras contra Rex, como señal de advertencia.

-Vaya, parece que tienes atrapado a mi amigo. –habló el ventrílocuo, con una sonrisa de burla. –Yo tengo a tus amigas, aunque, aceptemos que Cat dejó de importarte, desde que supiste que Tori está aquí.

Jade trató de ignorar lo que el chico frente a ella estaba diciendo, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que alguien, hubiese notado sus sentimientos por la castaña. -Dime dónde están o…

-Relájate, Jade. –interrumpió Robbie, dando a la chica gótica, la sensación de que era él, quien controlaba toda la situación. -Sí sabes, que si lo apuñalas, no sangrará ¿Cierto? –añadió el muchacho, pareciendo cada vez más divertido. –Desgraciadamente, necesito a Rex, entero, así que debemos negociar.

-Mis amigas por el títere. –dijo Jade, fingiendo ser tan fría como siempre.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ofrecerte a Cat. Ella es mía. –dijo él, clavando su mirada en Jade. –Pero creo que serás feliz, si te dejo ver a tu amada Tori. Estoy seguro de que te está extrañando.

Jade, no supo que responder. Era muy cierto que moría por ver a Tori y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero no podía olvidarse de Cat.

-Apresúrate en decidir. –dijo, Robbie, interrumpiendo los pensamientos desesperados de la chica gótica. –Creo que mi oferta puede caducar, así yo no quiera. –Añadió mostrando su antebrazo, rociado de sangre.

-¡¿Qué hiciste maldito demente?!- gritó ella, con impotencia, sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse, pero manteniéndose firme, con una mirada feroz.

-¿Demente? Yo no soy quien apunta a un títere con tijeras. –respondió él, riéndose. –No te distraigas Jade. Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de haber aceptado las condiciones de Robbie; Jade, lo seguía, aún con Rex en sus manos, mientras ponía todo su empeño, en ocultar el miedo que sentía. De sólo pensar en que Tori, estaba herida, asustada y sola; el corazón parecía estrujarse dentro de su pecho, haciendo que el aire le faltara, pero no debía permitirse la cobardía en ese instante, pues era la única persona que podía ayudar a Tori y Cat.

Cuando el ventrílocuo se detuvo frente a una puerta, Jade sintió que el mundo se congelaba. –Después de ti. –dijo él, cortésmente.

-Ni lo sueñes, entra tú primero. –respondió ella, con rudeza, sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

-Como quieras. – contestó Robbie, entrando en la habitación y prendiendo la luz, lo que ocasionó, que una aterrada Tori, dejara salir un grito tan débil, que parecía un gemido.

Al escuchar a la castaña, la mente de Jade se nubló por completo y sin pensarlo dos veces, entró en la habitación, lo más rápido que pudo, dejando atrás a Robbie, quien a su vez, no dejaba de sonreír.

-Tori.- susurró Jade, luego de arrodillarse en el suelo, donde Tori permanecía inmóvil. –Tori, tranquila te sacaré de aquí.

La castaña, apenas respiraba, estaba sangrando por la boca y sus brazos estaban llenos de marcas rojas y alargadas, que se cruzaban entre sí. –Jade, vete. –Alcanzó a decir, con una voz que parecía a punto de apagarse.

La chica gótica, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a aparecer en sus ojos. Con ternura, acarició el cabello de la castaña, sin saber que decirle exactamente. Tori se veía muy mal y Jade no estaba muy segura de poder sacarla de ahí con vida.

Robbie, permanecía en silencio, mirando a las chicas, como deleitándose con el espectáculo. Se sentía seguro, pues sabía que el valor de Jade, estaba muriendo junto a la chica tumbada en el suelo.

-Perdóname, Tori. –dijo Jade, llorando, mientras limpiaba la sangre en el rostro de la latina, con su chaqueta.

-Robbie dijo que vendrías por mí, porque me amas. –mencionó Tori, para sorpresa de Jade. – ¿Me mintió?-agregó.

-No. -dijo Jade, acariciado la mejilla de Tori, con uno de sus dedos. –El maldito, ha dicho muchas mentiras, pero eso es verdad.

Tori, dejó caer una lágrima al escuchar esto, y con un gran esfuerzo, levantó su mano para tomar la de Jade. –Quiero escucharlo de ti. Dímelo, por favor. –pidió, besando la mano de la chica frente a ella.

-Te amo. Te amo, Tori. –dijo Jade, entre sollozos, mientras veía que la vida de la castaña se consumía en su mirada, dejándola vacía. -¿Tori?- susurró tratando de reanimarla inútilmente. -¡Tori! ¡Tori! –Jade se echó a llorar como una niña, sobre el cadáver, perdiendo interés alguno en el resto del mundo. No le importaba morir, no le importaba nada que no fuera Tori, o el frío cuerpo sin vida que había ahora en su lugar.

-Vaya, eso fue muy romántico. –dijo Robbie, devolviendo a Jade al mundo real. –Si quieres saber algo lindo, déjame contarte que, cuando escuchó tu voz, llamándome desde el salón, empezó a suplicarme por tu vida. Creo que tuvo que estar muy enamorada, para preocuparse más por ti, que por el sonido de sus huesos quebrándose.

Las últimas palabras de Robbie, hicieron que la ira creciera dentro de Jade. Debía vengar a Tori, acabar con él y recuperar a Cat; por lo que se despidió de la castaña con un beso en la frente y cerró sus ojos con delicadeza, para volver con su enemigo. –Crees que ganaste ¿No?

-¿Por qué no habría de creerlo? Tú tienes unas tijeras, un cadáver y un rehén de tela y plástico. –dijo él, recargándose en la pared, relajadamente. –Yo, tengo una casa, llena de cosas con las que puedo despedazarte si quiero.

Sin pensarlo, Jade corrió hacia él, con las tijeras en alto. Pero Robbie fue más rápido y la sujetó por las muñecas, obligándola a girar hasta quedar contra la pared.

-No lo hagas difícil. –dijo él, amablemente. –Te enviaré con ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Jade, mientras trataba de soltarse.

-Por Cat. –respondió él. –Todo iba a ser simple. Rex la secuestraría y yo, la salvaría, demostrándole lo mucho que la amo. Pero tú quisiste jugar también y arrastraste a la pobre Tori.

-Ella era tu amiga, ¡Maldito! –gritó Jade, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y sintiendo como sus muñecas se lastimaban a cada intento de liberarse.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que se metiera en esto. –dijo él, pareciendo ofendido.

Jade empezaba a agotarse, mientras que Robbie, ni siquiera se esforzaba al inmovilizarla. Con miedo, la chica gótica pudo ver como él, juntaba las muñecas de ella, sujetándolas con una sola mano, mientras que con la que tenía libre, arrebataba las tijeras, que Jade no pudo sostener más.

-¿Te gustaría ser asesinada por tus propias tijeras? –preguntó él, acercando su rostro al de Jade, obligándola a pegar la cabeza a la pared. –Apuesto a que sí. –agregó, antes de incrustar el arma en el abdomen de la chica y presionando, para terminar cuanto antes.

Jade sintió que sus manos eran liberadas, pero las fuerzas que le quedaban, sólo le servían para emitir jadeos cada vez más pausados, mientras se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio, sujetándose, inconscientemente de los hombros de su atacante.

–Ya casi termina. –escuchó decir a Robbie, sintiendo que la sangre caliente se deslizaba por su vientre, cada vez que él, removía las puntas de las tijeras, en su interior. Su vista empezaba a desenfocarse y sus energías la abandonaban cada vez más, cuando supo que lo único que podía desear, era una última imagen de ella. Se inclinó hacia un costado, buscando con la mirada el rostro de Tori.

Al notar esto, Robbie sostuvo con más firmeza a Jade, ayudándola a lograr su cometido; sin embargo, lo único que la chica gótica consiguió fue una imagen distorsionada, pero se mantuvo ahí hasta que su cuerpo dejó de resistir.

Jade murió y Robbie arrastró el cadáver junto al de Tori, contemplando con enferma ternura, cómo los ojos de Jade, aún abiertos, parecían fijos en la castaña.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! ...Cómo dije antes esta historia sólo es de 4 capítulos, así que aquí les traigo el final. Muchas gracias por haber leído y comentado. Conocer sus opiniones es muy importante para mí.**

**Capítulo 4 **

Robbie siempre fue un chico solitario. La gente lo creía tímido, por lo que nadie se detenía a pensar en los verdaderos motivos de su silencio. Él odiaba a la gente común, siempre agrupados en manadas, todos hablando de lo mismo, pensando lo mismo, riéndose de las mismas bromas estúpidas. Robbie Shapiro se jactaba de ser distinto y no tenía ninguna necesidad de ser aceptado por nadie.

Ese odio fue creciendo cada vez más, con los abusos de algunos niños, que por sentirse superiores se burlaban de él, incluso llegando a agresiones físicas que Robbie soportó, escondido tras una imagen de chico indefenso. Siempre pensando, serenamente, que lo que hacía era esperar a que llegue su momento y que cuando eso pasara, todos pagarían las consecuencias de sus actos.

Un día, Robbie, accidentalmente, vio un video de un acto de ventriloquía en internet y pensó que tal vez esa era la mejor forma de defenderse de sus enemigos, sin tener que romper el personaje inofensivo, que se había esforzado tanto en construir. Así fue como creó a Rex, su alter-ego, su nueva máscara, el chico malo que haría todo lo que Robbie parecía incapaz de hacer.

Con el tiempo, las cosas fueron cambiando para él. La adolescencia le trajo la curiosidad por el género femenino y con esto, supo que su acto debía extenderse más, pues ahora sí sentía necesario acercarse a las mujeres.

Acababa de ingresar a Hollywood Arts, y el hecho de estar en una nueva escuela le ayudó mucho. Dejó de mostrarse ante la gente como un completo antisocial, y se volvió más dulce, con la intensión de ingresar al mundo, que siempre había observado desde una burbuja. Rex, por su lado, se hizo más suspicaz y atrevido, sin ningún temor o complejo que lo alejara de las chicas.

Sus nuevas personalidades, le ayudaron a conseguir, por primera vez, eso que la gente llamaba amigos. Conoció a André, Beck, Jade y a Cat. No podía decir que se sentía incomodo con ninguno de ellos, incluida Jade, pues aunque la chica gótica podía ser muy cruel, él respetaba su carácter y su destreza para salirse con la suya cada vez que quería. Sin embargo, fue Cat quien poco a poco fue despertando en él un fuerte interés, que aún no sabía explicar.

Sin poder detenerse, se había dejado atrapar por la alegría, la dulzura y la ingenuidad de la niña pelirroja; pero lo que empezaba a asustarlo realmente, era que podía percibir la perfección, en su capacidad de pensar siempre diferente al resto, de actuar individualmente sin importarle lo que otros dijeran. Esa característica, tan propia de Cat, lo había fascinado.

Por ella, sintió que sus planes perdían estabilidad, pues la atracción que sentía, lo hacía querer retroceder. Sin embargo, con el tiempo logró controlarse un poco, desquitando, a través de Rex y sus comentarios ofensivos, la ira que sentía hacía ella por debilitarlo.

Con el tiempo le puso nombre a ese sentimiento casi insoportable y adictivo, le llamó amor, y como estaba enamorado, supuso que podía tomarse ciertas licencias.

Empezó por seguirla a donde fuera, procurando no ser visto. La espiaba por las noches, mientras ella dormía sin imaginarse que alguien permanecía inmóvil del otro lado de la ventana.

Se tomó el trabajo de alejar, muy sutilmente, a las amistades de Cat, a todos menos a los chicos, a los que él llamaba amigos. Por algún motivo con ellos no se sentía amenazado, por el contrario, le parecía bien que estuvieran ahí siempre, pues eran como parte de su universo.

Pasó mucho tiempo, interpretando los roles del buen Robbie y el ácido Rex, y fue mejorando su técnica con maestría, haciendo que todos hicieran culpable al muñeco, de las cosas que él hacía. Llegó a divertirse mucho, cada vez que una agresiva Jade golpeaba, insultaba y hasta enviaba miradas amenazantes al muñeco que él manejaba, todo parecía perfecto dentro de su acto y se sentía poderoso por ello.

Luego, una chica nueva llegó a la escuela, haciéndose amiga de sus amigos, y de él. Usualmente siempre se las había arreglado para que nadie intentara ingresar a su círculo de amistades, por miedo a que arruinaran su atmosfera perfecta, pero el día que Tori Vega llegó, pasó algo que hizo que él, no se opusiera a su amistad: La vio sufrir a manos de una chica malvada, reconcomiéndose en ella, instintivamente.

El mundo de Robbie era casi perfecto entonces, incluso, a pesar de lo que todos pensaban, no era un perdedor con las chicas. Gracias a Rex, él tenía citas muy a menudo, pero claro, lo que él deseaba, era completamente diferente a una noche, rodeado de chicas de Northridge. Robbie sólo quería a una mujer, aunque ésta, siempre dejaba claro que lo veía como a un amigo.

Fue así como, después de pensarlo detenidamente, ideó el plan que ahora llevaba a cabo. Había pasado días, haciendo que Rex, invitara a salir a la pelirroja, que la acosara y la presionara lo suficiente para asustarla, y lo había logrado fácilmente, pues conocía a la chica, de quien se decía enamorado, y sabía cómo jugar con su mente.

Lo demás había sido esperar al viaje de los padres de Cat, para poder entrar en su casa sin problemas, dormirla con delicadeza y llevársela.

Con lo único que se le había pasado por alto, era que Cat podía hacer planes con algunos de sus amigos, y eso era lo que había pasado, ocasionando que dos de sus personas favoritas, murieran en honor a su magnífica causa.

Jamás olvidaría a Tori y Jade, siempre peleando entere sí, siempre queriéndose aunque eran demasiado orgullosas para aceptarlo.

Él acababa de despedirse de ellas, dejando sus cuerpos uno junto al otro y se dirigía a terminar con lo que había empezado. Era el momento de su acto final, y su cuerpo temblaba por la emoción que sentía de estar a punto de lograr su máximo sueño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cat, permanecía atada a una silla con los ojos vendados. Había dejado de llorar, aunque, su miedo no disminuía. Estaba aterrada y sola, tratando de refugiarse en su mente, pues la oscuridad siempre la había asustado.

Lo único que lograba tranquilizarla por momentos, era esperanza de que uno de sus amigos, fuera a su rescate. Pensó que, tal vez, Beck, quien nunca se asusta con nada, o Jade, la amiga con la que siempre podía contar, a pesar de su feroz carácter.

-En cualquier momento. –susurró, para sí misma. –En cualquier momento, vendrán y pelearán por mí.

Oyó pasos detrás de la puerta y su corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas volvían a resbalar de sus ojos. Pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y Cat no pudo evitar dar un grito.

Entonces Robbie apareció, quitándole la venda de los ojos, para que ella pudiera verlo llorar. –Cat. ¿Estás bien? –dijo, en medio de un incontrolable llanto. –Fue Rex, se volvió loco. Fue él. –dijo, mientras desataba a Cat, quien lo miraba confundida.

-Robbie, ¿Rex me hizo esto?

-Sí, pero me enfrente a él, Cat, me enfrenté a él, por ti.

En cuanto a problemas psicológicos, podría decirse que Cat era una experta. Desde muy pequeña había tenido que vivir los diferentes trastornos de su hermano, uno tras otro y a esas alturas nada lograba sorprenderla. Siempre había visto a Robbie como a un chico tierno, pero débil para controlar a su muñeco de ventrílocuo, el cual a demás de astuto tenía toda la fuerza de carácter que al joven le faltaba. Ella tenía muy claro que su amigo, consideraba a Rex una persona más, y escuchándolo en aquel momento, sintió ternura al ver que por ella, Robbie había vencido a su alter-ego. -Tranquilo. - dijo la pelirroja, secando las lágrimas del chico frente a ella. –Necesitas ayuda. Yo te ayudaré. -Agregó, abrazando fuertemente a Robbie. Era cierto, después de aquel acto heroico, ella jamás abandonaría al ventrílocuo.

Él, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Ahora, tenía la cuartada perfecta y posiblemente su único obstáculo, sería pasar un buen tiempo en tratamiento psiquiátrico; pero, no era el triunfo sobre sus crímenes lo que lo llenaba de alegría, sino que al fin había conseguido a la chica de sus sueños.

**-Fin-**

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado... Sí, ya sé que es algo extraña, pero... así se escribió.**

**AsukaMiyamoto: Gracias por seguir la historia, espero leer algo tuyo, pronto, sabes que me agrada mucho como escribes :)**

**Jathanjori98: Me encanta tu historia y aprecio sinceramente que hayas comentado en ésta.**

**Victoiousnaomi: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que la historia haya sido de tu agrado. **

**Caprigirl: eh... jeje Sé que esperabas algo... no lo sé ¿menos macabro? Lamento no haber podido cambiar lo que salió de mi cabeza. Aprecio muchísimo que hayas comentado hasta el final :)**

**Guest:**** Gracias por tus comentarios, significaron mucho y aprecio que hayas seguido la historia.**

**Lindsaywest: ¿Cómo resumo esto? Ah sí: Te lo dije. Jeje Aprecio mucho que le dedicaras un tiempo a esta historia, sabes que te considero una gran escritora y tu opinión significa mucho. :)**

**Gabriela 0012: Espero que la historia haya sido de tu agrado hasta el final, en serio agradezco tus comentarios. **

**Alice: Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te gustara la historia y espero que este final haya cumplido con tus espectativas.**

**Oldadux: ¿Qué te puedo decir? También me pareció apresurada la muerte de Jade, pero quise dejar la historia tal cual la escribí desde un principio. Es la primera vez que respeto el esquema original de un fic y no sé por qué lo hice. Le tengo un cariño especial a esta historia, tampco sé por qué. Gracias por comentar.**

**Robertdavidac: Autora. Gracias por dar un tiempo a este fic. Saludos.**

**Nos leemos pronto :)**


End file.
